


Truth or Dare

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle & Ruby play "Truth or Dare."  Written pre- "The Crocodile."  For onceuponaland'd Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Truth.**   
_Really?_   
**Umm... yes?**   
_Tell us all about you and Gold._   
**How do you mean?**   
_Oh, you know, Belle... you guys are-_   
**RUBY!**   
_Does he like you to-_   
**Am I able to switch to 'dare?'**   
_Really, Belle, your secrets are safe with me._   
**Expect me to believe that?**


End file.
